Vengeance
by Lem1
Summary: On their way to the Startica festival, Tenchi&Co. are sucked into a black hole. Where do they end up? Why is Ryoko acting so strangely? **"Vengeance took their lives, and vengeance is how I've lived my life."**


Vengeance

Tenchi&Co. end up on a bizarre planet that seems to affect Ryoko strangely (set in the universe continuity). 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tenchi Muyo or any of the characters…yet.

Vengeance

"This is a stupid idea," Ryoko grumbled, arms crossed.

"Nonsense.I have to show up for Jurai's Startica festival.It's tradition." Ayeka sniffed.

"Well I don't see why the rest of us have to come too."

"Come on, Ryoko," Sasami spoke up, "Don't you want to see the festival?"

"Yeah, it's fun!"Mihoshi commented excitedly, "All the candy you can eat!"

"Oh god," Kiyone groaned, "Mihoshi on a sugar high.I'm beginning to agree with Ryoko."

"Why don't you want to go to the festival, Ryoko?" Tenchi asked curiously.Ryoko sidled up to him, leaning forward and drawing circles on his chest with one finger.

"It's those snotty Juraians!" she complained, looking at him with puppy dog eyes."They're so _mean_ to me.And after I saved their planet and everything."Ayeka pushed her off of Tenchi angrily.

"_You_ saved Jurai?!I think not.Tenchi and I were the ones who defeated Kagato."

"Ha!All you managed to do was get kidnapped."

"Oh yeah?!"

"Yeah!"The others stared at the two, shaking their heads sadly.

"Well, I'm beat.Goodnight all," Washu exited the control room, yawning.Tenchi and Sasami followed.Ryoko and Ayeka immediately stopped their argument.

"We'll continue this later princess."

"Agreed."The two exited together.

"Night Kiyone."Mihoshi turned to leave.

"Oh no you don't!" Kiyone said, grabbing the blonde's arm."You have the first stake, remember?"Mihoshi drooled."Right.Stupid question."Kiyone stomped out, leaving the blonde G.P. alone.Mihoshi watched her partner leave, her dismay clear.

"But Kiyone, I'm tired!" she wailed, sinking into her chair.The G.P. officer gazed out the window at the black expanse of space, her eyelids drooping.

****

Two hours later, Kiyone slammed a fist down on the 'off' button of her alarm clock.Rubbing her eyes tiredly, the teal-haired officer rose to her feet and stumbled down the hallway to the control room.

"Alright Mihoshi, I'm here to relieve you."A loud snore was her only response.Kiyone rolled her eyes and walked over to her partner."Wake up Mihoshi!" she shouted, shaking her roughly.Mihoshi continued to snore.Kiyone stared at her for a moment, then shrugging, shoved Mihoshi off the chair.

"What's our position, Yukinojo?" Kiyone asked, settling herself in her chair.

"We are on a straight course for the east side of the planet Jurai."

"Okay, great…Wait a minute, did you just say the _east_ side of Jurai?!"

"That is correct, detective Kiyone."

"But I set us for a course to the _west _of Jurai!"

"I believe detective Mihoshi altered our course."

"Why would she do that?!"

"She was asleep and her foot hit a button on the control panel."

"I should've known," Kiyone moaned.

"We should arrive at Jurai only a few light speed hours behind the previously scheduled time."

"If we get there at all," Kiyone shouted, frantically pushing buttons.

"Detective?" Yukinojo inquired.

"Nobody in their right mind travels to Jurai via the east side route.This section of space is littered with supernovas and black holes!"Suddenly a violent tremor shook the ship, sending both Kiyone and the still sleeping Mihoshi careening across the room.Mihoshi sat up, rubbing her head.

"What's happening, Kiyone?" she whined.

"I'd like to know the same thing!" Ryoko demanded, phasing into view, Ryo-ohki on her shoulder.Kiyone leapt to her feet and rushed to the window.

"We're being sucked into a black hole!" she breathed.

"What?!" came a new voice.Washu crossed the room to Kiyone and studied the view outside the window."Hmmm…It seems you are correct."

"What are our chances of surviving, Miss Washu?" Ayeka asked fearfully from the doorway.

"To be frank, very slim."

"That's not what I wanted to hear," Tenchi groaned from beside Ayeka.

"Hold me Tenchi!" Ryoko cried, throwing her arms around the boy.

"Honestly, Ryoko, can't you _ever_ be serious!" Ayeka said disgustedly.

"But I am being serious!I really _do_ want Tenchi to hold me."

"Ugh, I don't want to die listening to those two argue!" Kiyone moaned.The lights flickered off, and everyone fell silent.

"So…We're really going to die?" someone whispered.

****

Tenchi groaned softly, wishing he could skip his chores and stay in bed all day.He was so warm and comfortable.He opened his eyes slowly and stared directly into golden, feline-shaped ones.

"Ahhhhh!" he yelled, trying to push her away."Ryoko what are you doing in my room?"

"Tenchi, you're awake!I was afraid I was going to have to give you CPR."The disappointment in her voice was clear.

"Stop messing around Ryoko," Washu called, studying their surroundings."She's not in your room, Tenchi.Remember the black hole?Well, it seems we were transported to a strange, uncharted planet."

"Uhhh, Washu?" Mihoshi called, "Do uncharted planets have people on them?"

"Do you see any savage natives, Mihoshi?"

"Well noooo…But I do see a school!"The group hurried over to where Mihoshi stood.

"Redwood Middle School!" Ayeka murmured, "I believe that there is a Redwood Middle School on Jurai, near the palace.How strange!"

"Did you say _Redwood _Middle School?" Ryoko demanded, floating forward for a better view.A loud bell rang, and thousands of children poured out of the door.A few girls stopped close to where the family stood in shock.

"Everyone's going to the Startica festival, right?" one girl with chestnut brown hair asked.The others nodded their heads enthusiastically.

"The Startica festival!" Ayeka hissed."Only Jurai celebrates Startica!"

"How 'bout you, Ryoko," the same girl called, "going to the festival?"A slim silver-haired girl stepped into the circle, grinning.Except for being slightly shorter, she was identical to Ryoko in every way.The real Ryoko, losing her concentration on floating, crashed to the forest floor with a yelp.

"I wouldn't miss it for anything!Hey, check out the early Startica present my parents gave me."Ryoko's twin stuck out her wrists, revealing red gems.

"Pretty," a girl beside her commented, "What are they for?"

"They're supposed to help me concentrate my power.You know, for better control."Ayeka sniggered despite herself, glancing at the still twitching Ryoko.

"Like training wheels!" a redhead teased, laughing.The other Ryoko stuck out her tongue.

"You'd better watch out or I'll slice you with my energy sword!" she concentrated and a thin orange sword appeared in her hand.The other girls exclaimed excitedly.

"Alright young lady, put that away immediately!"An old graying woman with a pinched face strode into the group."You know the rules: no weapons allowed on school grounds.I think you'd better come with me to the principal's office."

"What?!" the look alike squawked."But school's over!You can't do this to me…I have rights!"

"I'll have no more of your lip, Miss Ryoko!"

"You won't get away with this!How do you sleep at night?"Their voices trailed away as the disappeared from view.The friends watched with both dismay and amusement.

"Bummer."

"We should be used to it by now…"

"Ryoko could never keep out of trouble."

"Too carefree."

"Sassy."

"Outspoken."

"Disrespectful."

"Definitely too Ryoko."They all laughed and wandered off, chatting.The stranded group turned to stare at their Ryoko, who had since picked herself up.She remained silent, mouth agape.

"Well she looked like Ryoko," Tenchi commented.

"She sounded like Ryoko," Kiyone pointed out.

"And she acted just like Ryoko," Ayeka said disapprovingly. 

"They both have the same name!" Sasami announced.

"Wow, what a coincidence!" Mihoshi said wonderingly.

"But most astonishing of all, this Ryoko also has the gems," Washu pondered."This is no coincidence.I believe we were sent to an alternate dimension!" 

"Not again!" Tenchi protested.

"Look!" Sasami shouted, "Here comes that other Ryoko."The girl trudged down the path dejectedly, hands stuffed in the pockets of her plaid skirt.She passed by the group, muttering angrily.

"Excuse me, Ryoko look-alike!" Mihoshi hollered, stumbling out of the brush.

"Mihoshi, no, come back!" Kiyone hissed, reaching for her partner.The girl walked on, seemingly unaware of the G.P. officer behind her.

"Hey, I was wondering if you could help us, because, well you look exactly like my friend and - " Mihoshi reached out to touch the girl's shoulder, but found her hand passed right through her."Ewww!" Mihoshi screamed, cradling her hand."Did you see that, Miss Washu!"

"Indeed I did," Washu said, stepping next to Mihoshi and staring after the receding girl."It would seem we cannot make contact with the natives here."

"But Miss Washu, that's not how it worked when we were sent to those other dimensions," Ayeka commented.

"It could be a side affect of traveling through the black hole," Washu mused, "or perhaps my first theory was incorrect.In either case, I propose we follow little Ryoko and hope she leads us to the other me."

"Why you?" Tenchi asked.

"Because I am the greatest scientific genius in the universe, dammit!" Washu hollered furiously, then stalked off after little Ryoko.The others shrugged and began to follow the pink-haired scientist.

"Wait!" Ryoko shouted desperately."You can't follow her!"

"Why not?" Tenchi asked.

"Because, well, because, she's…she's me!"

"We can all see she's an alternate you, Ryoko," Ayeka said impatiently, "Stop stalling and let's get going."They started off again, Ryoko trailing miserably.As they followed the little Ryoko, they soon found themselves in a lower middle-class suburb - decently big yards, but pitifully small houses.Little Ryoko turned into a gravel driveway leading to a white brick house.The family paused on the doorstep as the other Ryoko entered the house.Ryoko herself examined the residence as if in a trance, attempting to touch the rough brick walls and peeling paint. 

"Should we just walk in, then?" Kiyone asked hesitantly.

"I don't see why - " Washu was cut off as Ryoko pushed past her roughly and walked through the door.The other followed her hurriedly, walking through the door as if it were water.Washu paused once, muttering, "Now, see, if we can't make contact with anything, why don't we just sink through the ground?"Then she glared down at the cement steps below her, as if challenging them to call her bluff.Eventually, satisfied with her victory, she entered the house. 

A middle-aged woman with black hair and brown eyes was seated at a round kitchen table.Ryoko let out a strangled sob at the sight of her.The other Ryoko passed by her quickly.

"Hi mom.Bye mom."

"Just a moment young lady," the woman commanded sternly."I believe you have something for me."

"Uhhh…no, I don't think so," little Ryoko responded nervously.

"Report card, Ryoko.Now."Ryoko's twin sighed in defeat and pulled a small piece of paper out of her backpack.Her mother looked over it briefly.

"A B+ in math, an A in science, B in English…What's this?A C in home economics?!Ryoko!"

"It's just baking, mom," little Ryoko grumbled.

"Exactly."

"I just don't have any patience for all that stupid measuring.Besides, only housewives need to learn how to bake."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, and I'm going to be a galaxy police officer, like you and dad."

"I may be a G.P. officer, but I'm also a housewife."

"Just because I'm your daughter doesn't mean I'll make the same mistakes you did."

"Hmmm, maybe it _was_ a mistake to have you…"

"Mom!"

"Just teasing dear.In any case, I'll get another chance to raise a _respectful child."The mother stood up laboriously, revealing a swollen stomach._

"Do you know whether it'll be a boy or girl yet?"

"If I wanted to, I could find out."

"Oh come on, Mom!Aren't you curious?"

"You know how I love surprises."

"Please!"

"You'll find out in two months, Ryoko."Little Ryoko pouted.

"Fine.When's Dad getting home?"

"He should be here - "

"Now?" a cheerful voice called.A tall, wiry man with spiky, greenish-blue hair and blue eyes strode into the room.

"Where've you been, Dad?"  
"Chasing down another speeder."

"Really?How fast were you going?" little Ryoko asked, her eyes shining.

"Must've been a billion miles per light speed."

"Da-ad!"

"What?Would I lie to you?"Little Ryoko rolled her eyes.

"So are you ready for the festival?"Her father collapsed into a chair.

"Whew, you go ahead…I still need to catch my breath."

"You're hopeless," Ryoko's double muttered, heading towards the door.

"Be careful dear!" the mother called.Little Ryoko grumbled and exited the house.

"Come on, let's follow her," Washu commanded, jumping through the door.Ayeka, Sasami, Kiyone and Mihoshi followed.Ryoko remained where she was, staring at the couple in the room.

"Come on, Ryoko, we'll lose her," Tenchi said, pausing.

"It doesn't matter," she whispered, not looking at him.

"What?"

"She's coming back.In about ten minutes, she'll be back here because she forgot her camera.She wanted to take pictures…"

"How could you know that, Ryoko?" Washu inquired sharply, having stuck her head through the door.Ryoko simply jerked her head at the two adults, indicating they should listen.

"Is that your wrist communicator?" the woman asked.Her husband pulled back his sleeve, revealing a watch like Mihoshi and Kiyone's.

"Detective Shota, class-A criminal Pylin has escaped from H.Q.We are in hot pursuit and have determined that he is heading for your home planet, Jurai.We strongly advise that you and Detective Kayra head to safety immediately, as we believe he is bent on revenge for his capture at your hands.End transmission."Kayra clutched her husband's shoulder.

"Headed for Jurai?God, Shota, what if he goes after Ryoko?"

"He won't," Shota said firmly."We're the ones who put him behind bars those years ago."He stood swiftly and took his wife's hand."Come on, we can't stay here."Suddenly the windows exploded as a beam of red energy hit the house.

"Come out, come out wherever you are, galaxy police rats!" a voice from outside caroled evilly.Shota released his wife and strode to the door.

"Stay here," he commanded grimly.

"No don't!" Ryoko screamed suddenly.But he was already gone.She ran after him, slipping past Washu and Tenchi.

A tall, young man with fiery red hair and hazel eyes floated in front of the house.He grinned at the sight of Shota, exposing pointed teeth.

"So, we meet again Shota Hakubi."

"Do you _always _have to speak using clichés?" Shota asked groaning.Pylin floated to the ground, frowning.

"I had forgotten how uncouth you are."The air filled with the screaming sirens of G.P. cruisers.Dozens landed in font of the house, on the street and the yard.Palace Guards bounded up as well, having been informed of the criminal's arrival.Officers leapt out of their crafts and drew their weapons.Pylin chuckled merrily as their blasts bounced off his shield harmlessly.Raising one hand, he sent a powerful blast in the officers' direction, sending several flying.

"This is between me and the detective," he shouted.The two men produced their energy swords; Pylin's was red, Shota's was blue.The galaxy police forces looked on with awe as the two rushed to clash swords.They fought a couple feet off ground; both trying intricate flips and somersaults to confuse the other.A frantic voice could be heard piercing the deadly silence, rising above the clamor of battle.The other Ryoko had arrived, followed by Ayeka, Sasami, Kiyone, and Mihoshi. 

"Oh my god, Dad!" she shouted in horror, having pushed her way to the front of the police line.The other four girls silently made their way to Tenchi, Washu and Ryoko, enthralled with the fight before them."What the hell are you idiots waiting for?Help him!"The officers looked uncomfortable.

"Detective Shota is the most capable officer to handle this situation," one mumbled, backing away.Little Ryoko stared at him coldly.

"What you mean to say is, you're too afraid to help him," she stated, then turned to one of the palace guards."What about you?" she demanded.

"The Royal Palace Guards are not allowed to interfere without a direct command from the king," he said stiffly."A messenger is on his way now, trying to locate his highness at the festival - "

"He'll be dead by then!" the Ryoko duplicate screamed hysterically."Do you hear me, you fucking - " she tried to attack the man with her fists, but was held back by another officer.Shota paused, hearing his little girl's voice.Pylin quickly took advantage of the hesitation and pierced the detective through his right wrist, causing the other man to let go of his sword.Pylin loomed over his helpless victim, chuckling.Suddenly the villain cursed profusely, dropping to the ground as a blast ripped through his thigh.Kayra stood in the doorway, clutching her blaster.She aimed carefully and fired another shot, this time catching Pylin in the shoulder.He roared in fury, unleashing a stream of energy lasers from his palm.One shot into the detective's abdomen, throwing her backwards.She lay on the ground, completely still.Little Ryoko screamed in rage, tears flooding from her eyes.Shota moaned, taking a hesitant step towards his prone wife.Pylin rose silently into the air behind him and with one clean stroke, stabbed the officer in the back.Ryoko squeezed her eyes shut as her double screamed bloody murder.Then Kayra sat up slowly, coughing uncontrollably.She placed a trembling hand on her stomach, examining the wound gingerly.

"My baby!" her voice cracked desperately."You bastard, you killed my baby!"She was screaming now, groping for her blaster.

"Mom, no!" little Ryoko broke free from the officer and rushed towards her mother.But Pylin reached Kayra first and, swinging his sword down in a wide arc, he severed her head completely from her body.A look of intense fear had contorted Kayra's features, just as the light of life faded from her eyes.Little Ryoko dropped to her knees and was violently ill.

Pylin studied the young girl before him, a slightly amused look on his sharp features.

"Would you like to join your pathetic parents, little girl?"Small Ryoko jerked her head up, glaring at him with intense hatred.Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, she climbed to her feet slowly and rose into the air, drawing her energy sword.Pylin laughed harshly."You think you can challenge me?"She didn't answer, simply beckoned him with the tip of her sword, a twisted smile plastered on her face.Pylin shrugged indifferently and ignited his own sword.He attacked her lazily, smiling indulgently.But little Ryoko slashed at him viciously, her movements almost animal-like and her gaze hardened with hatred.Pylin found he had to concentrate closely and was soon sweating profusely.With a wild scream, Ryoko's double slashed through her opponent's wrist, separating his hand from his arm.He fell to the ground heavily, yelling in surprise and agony.Pylin raised both arms over his head, pleading mercy.The twin Ryoko laughed hollowly, silencing his peas by driving her sword into his neck.Then gripping her sword with both hands, she swung it down like a club on his still body, screeching unintelligibly while chunks of flesh and blood flew in all directions.Finally one officer braved her fury and touched her shoulder gently.She whipped around, panting.

"Er--you have done a great service to the galaxy police - " he began nervously.But the other Ryoko had begun to laugh in the same hollow, crazed way.

"Like the way you served my parents?" she spat bitterly, clearly an instant from insanity."You pitiful cowards sniveled in the shadows as my parents were murdered!By Tsunami, the galaxy will _pay _for the injustice done here today.All the planets will share in my agony; you will _never _be rid of my plague, I swear it!"Then she was gone.The G.P. officers could be heard muttering uneasily as they boarded their cruisers and headed back to H.Q.The group looked over at their Ryoko uneasily.She stood stiffly, her hands clenched and her head held high, though it was obvious she was crying at one point.

"This…isn't an alternate dimension, is it?" Ayeka asked hesitantly.Ryoko shook her head slightly.

"No, this was my life," she said softly.She reached out one hand, as if trying to caress that intangible, fragile piece of her past."My school, my friends, my parents…" She faded away vaguely, looking confused at the heartbreak in those words."That girl was me," she said suddenly, as if it cleared something up."That girl was me…?" she repeated in a bewildered whisper.And then, in a strong, blazing voice, "He took my parents from me and gave me hate."

"What should we do now, Washu?" Tenchi asked in a loud voice, trying to distract the distraught pirate.

"Go back to the ship," she said heavily."Go back to the ship and go through that damn black hole, and hope to Tsunami it spits us back out to where we were…away from this place." 

Luckily the ship had sustained no major damage, and they were able to do just as Washu had suggested.The ride back through the black hole was just as excruciating as the first; they all ended up waking up to Yukinojo announcing they were the same distance from Jurai at the same galactic time as when they left.Kiyone redirected their course for the correct side of Jurai while verbally and physically bashing Mihoshi.

"You know," Ayeka said tentatively, "we could just skip the festival and - "

"Oh no," Ryoko snapped, "I'm not going to let you treat me like some mentally unstable freak labeled 'handle with care'.We're going to your damn festival."She had started to act more like herself when they boarded the ship - independent, blunt, and emotionally dishonest.

When they arrived at Jurai, a huge crowd had gathered to meet them.At the sight of Ayeka and Tenchi, they cheered loudly.At the sight of Ryoko, they booed loudly.But the space pirate didn't seem to notice, much less care.And the crowds soon moved their displeasure on to the pink-haired mad scientist, who glared back and attempted to turn them all into water sprites.

The festival itself was spectacular.By evening, fireworks in a wide variety of colors and styles were going off left and right.Mihoshi and Sasami pranced around giggling happily and helping themselves to sugar and junk food.Ayeka passed through crowds - with her guardians at her side - and greeted her citizens warmly.Washu was stalking the crowds with photograph in hand, trying to locate each and every person who had 'booed' her, and once again try to turn them into water sprites.Kiyone was trailing her and trying her damnedest to kept the mad scientist out of trouble.Tenchi, dressed in his Juraian prince uniform but obviously still that country boy from Earth, was watching the street performers in amazement.

The bright orange of Ryoko's dress caught Tenchi's eye, and he looked up in time to see her slip down a forest trail.He instantly started after her, feeling guilty but recalling Washu's speech about not letting her be by herself.She was easy to follow, even in the darkness, because of that predominately white dress she wore.Still, Tenchi stumbled on several roots and stones while Ryoko floated above them all.Eventually the two broke the trees and entered a vast clearing.Tenchi gazed in surprise at how many tree stumps littered the ground, then remembered that this was how a Jurai cemetery looked.Ryoko soon halted in front of two trunks, descending to her feet.

"I know you followed me Tenchi," she called.Tenchi winced and crossed over to her side.

"Ryoko, if I had known - " Ryoko shrugged irritably, halting his apology.

"It doesn't matter.You know everything anyway."Tenchi glanced at her furtively.

"Except what's going through your head right now," he said bravely.Ryoko smiled faintly, giving a shadow of a laugh.

"What I'm thinking right now?I'm thinking…I'm thinking…" she rested a hand on one of the trunks."I'm thinking how ashamed they'd be of me," she whispered brokenly, tears dropping from her eyes."Vengeance took their lives, and vengeance is how I've lived my life."She closed her eyes to stop the tears, but it only made them come faster.She felt strong arms wrap around her waist, and she leaned into his comfort, letting herself sob, letting go of her carefree façade, letting go of her feeble strength, her independence.And suddenly there were arms all around her, comforting, patting, holding.Her friends: the two galaxy police, the very ones she once wanted to suffer.The two princesses, royals of the planet she had hated for so long.The mad scientist, epitome of the life style she had led for so long.The Earthling Tenchi, boy who had captured her heart and begun to heal it.Now she began her life in the present, instead of in vengeance for the past.


End file.
